


Переправа

by sakuramai



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, BAMF Carcassa, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Character Study, Cultural Differences, Dimension Travel, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Mammon | Viper, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Genderbending, Healthy Relationships, Humor, I stan my fem!Skull, Language Barrier, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric, Songfic, THE PADDLE, how about we make Skull badass in a healthy way without angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Между смертью по вине Бьякурана, воскрешением и возвращением назад во времени случилось что-то настолько важное, что Скалл даже об этом забыла. Но забытое имеет привычку напоминать о себе, пока не вспомнишь.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Skull (implied), Kyoraku Shunsui/Skull, Reborn/Skull (implied)
Kudos: 12





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> • плохой английский Хирако Шинджи (но он очень старается, давайте его поддержим)  
> • культурные communications и miscommunications  
> • влияние Тарковского на творчество автора  
> • своевольная интерпретация законов мироустройства Блича (мангака сам виноват)  
> • весло

_Nature, nurture heaven and home  
Sum of all, and by them, driven  
To conquer every mountain shown  
But I've never crossed the river_

**1.**  
Иногда кажется, что в жизни банально чего-то не хватает.  
Офисные клерки ищут способа проникнуть в богатую жизнь, где нет места нервным мыслям о счетах, расходах, налогах, или гоняются за драйвом, который они просиживают в своём маленьком офисе. Мафиози ищут что-то нежное и домашнее, чтобы не проверять каждый раз свой чай на всевозможные яды, а ещё простых друзей, которые не приставят нож к горлу, когда это будет совсем не к месту.

Скалл сама не могла понять, что ей было нужно после снятия Проклятия.

Наверное, драйва. Хотя и друзья тоже бы не помешали. Но было в груди что-то… маленькое и щемящее. Или скорее что-то большое, но спрятанное. Ей не сиделось на месте. Или сиделось даже слишком хорошо. Но чего-то не хватало. Чего-то возможно большого, или как раз маленького.  
Иногда ей казалось, что она заблудилась, хотя куда чаще возникала мысль просто найти себе хорошего парня и успокоиться.

(Хотя что-то подсказывало ей, что дело вовсе не в этом).

— Мне не хватает… стабильности и приключений, — пожаловалась она Вайпер.

Над их пикниковой скатертью пролетел нож с дальнего гамака, где дремал Бельфегор, пригвоздив к дереву неподалёку здоровенную осу. Туман Аркобалено спокойно отпила чай и потянулась к клубничному пирожному.

— Даже не знаю, — констатировала она безразличным голосом. — Заведи собаку, что ли.

Со стороны варийского особняка ветер донёс громкую словесную перепалку между Сквало и Занзасом в стиле «опять ты пидорас выпил моё пойло, я тебе эту бутылку в жопу засуну». Послышался дребезг стекла. Вайпер тихо вздохнула.

— Когда тебя здесь нет, такого не происходит.

— Э-э-э… я мотивирую на агрессию?

— Не, — она быстрым движением засунула себе в рот пирожное и принялась его педантично пережёвывать. Минуты две спустя, уже запив лакомство чаем, Туман объяснила. — Сама посуди, приезжает красивая девушка с очень большими… банковскими счетами на лимитированном Харлее Дэвидсон. Ещё она Аркобалено. И у неё есть личный авианосец со всем прилагающимся.

— Авианосец — не самое крутое, что у меня есть, — буркнула Скалл.

— Например?

— Как насчёт моего пылкого сердца?

Вайпер фыркнула:  
— В нашем возрасте партнёров подбирают уже по другим качествам.

— Деньги, пушки, клёвые тачки.

— И влияние.

— Да, и влияние, — Скалл задумалась. — А я разве влиятельная?

Вайпер чуть чаем не поперхнулась. Затем из окна выпал пылающий Занзас, и разговор как-то сам собой закончился, потому что Сквало прыгнул следом, ехидно активируя огнетушитель.

**2.**  
Ощущение странности не покидало её ровно до того момента, как ей не прилетело в голову… весло. Причём не где-нибудь, а во Флоренции, где лодками никто особо не занимается, и в переулках, где вёслам уж точно делать нечего.

— Блять, — прошипела Скалл, потирая шишку. — Какая мразь?..

Подняла весло. Оно выглядело натурально гондольным.  
(По голове прилетело очень больно, между прочим).  
Если какой-то турист вместо монетки в море решил кинуть сучье весло с крыши, Скалл мысленно пообещала гарантировать ему мгновенную карму.

И в порыве чувств швырнула весло куда-то за угол.

После долгих совещаний с благородной Семьёй Строцци, Скалл только и хотелось, что выпить чашечку каппучино, потерявшись в вязи улочек, и опрокинуть рюмку граппы — это называется «кофе по-флорентийски». С недавних пор какие-либо дипломатические взаимодействия со старой аристократией вгоняли её в едва ли объяснимое уныние. По крайне мере, на территории этого самого дворянства.

Даже фрески из Ренессанса и запах рукописных библиотечных книг перестали вызывать привычное восхищение. Она смотрела на старый камень поместий, увитый плющом, на колоннаду и фонтан внутреннего дворика — хозяева любезно говорили и говорили о семистах лет истории своего рода, — а ей только и мерещилась кровь, и крики, и пламя, и бесконечные похороны. Отравленное вино, ядовитые цветы, «фальшивые» самоубийцы в петлях, мертвее мертвых. Тень очередного негодяя в ветвях оливы и блеск холодного кинжала, тихие слёзы женщин от совокупления с мужьями-насильниками, душераздирающие вопли по ненаглядным любовникам.  
И в ушах стоял «Реквием» Верди.

Прикосновение смерти от божественных рук Госта что-то в ней изменило.

… она едва вышла на людную улицу, как весло грохнулось куда-то ей под ноги.

— Да сука! — рассвирепела Скалл. Потянулась, чтобы поднять его и опять швырнуть куда подальше, но ...

Лёгким прикосновением на её плечо опустилась мужская рука.  
Аркобалено нервно дёрнулась, но сдержала порыв сломать невинному незнакомцу челюсть.  
Обернулась, всё ещё полыхая злостью на абсурдность происходящего.

Перед ней стоял тощий блондин со смешным пшеничным каре и азиатским прищуром. Для японца он был слишком высок. Для китайца слишком хорошо пах, (Скалл слышала его дорогой, но не тяжелый одеколон). Для корейца — одет недостаточно модно. Оранжевая рубашка, галстук, свободные офисные брюки, кожаные ботинки: достаточно, чтобы выделиться на фоне других и одновременно слиться с толпой.

Он убрал руку с её плеча и улыбнулся ровной голливудской улыбкой.  
— Daijobudesuka?

Едва Скалл робко приписала его к тайцам, мозг переварил высказывание и определил язык как японский. Она прищурилась.  
У настоящих японцев обычно ёпт-твою-мать какие страшные зубы, Реборн ей сто лет на это жаловался. А у этого, видимо, антинациональная тяга к хорошим стоматологам.

— У меня всё в порядке, — ответила Скалл на итальянском. — Просто ударилась веслом. 

Японец моргнул и тоже прищурился, но без подозрительности, а с лицом человека, который не понимает, что ему говорят.   
Скалл показала пальцем на валяющийся объект своих страданий:

— Весло, — сказала. Потом постучала себя по голове, — на меня упало. Бо-бо. Больно. 

Японец приобрёл вид глубокой задумчивости. И вдруг заявил, просияв:

— Menos!

Скалл, которая говорила по-испански ровно столько, сколько знала Верде, то есть долго и хорошо, недоумевающе спросила:  
— ¿Menos qué?

Он сказал «меньше». «Меньше» чего? Или это переводится как «исключение» или «минус»? Как это вообще связано с тем, что ей на голову свалилось какая-то неведомая херня, а потом, когда её выкинули, прилетела обратно? Минус мозги, плюс весло?

— Menos, — повторил блондин и улыбнулся ещё шире, хотя казалось, куда уж там. Заметил чистейшее недоумение на лице Скалл, скорчил страшную гримасу и изобразил, как сносит кому-то голову. Наверное, мечом. И что-то протараторил по-японски.

Скалл не относилась к людям, считавшим Японию центром всего мира, поэтому язык знала на уровне мемов и редкого аниме с субтитрами.

— Omae wa mo shindeiru? — брякнула она.

Блондин вытаращился.

— Э-э-э, ramen? Rasengan? — мозг почему-то усердно не захотел вспоминать японский. — Taskete? Sugoi? Onigiri? Konichiwa? Onegai?.. Hentai?!

Выражение лица блондина из ошарашенного переросло в бесценное.  
Спустя о-о-очень долгую минуту молчания он наконец кашлянул, вернул себе улыбку и продолжил:

— Menos.

— Хуэнос, — честно ответила Скалл.

Вообще, разговор стоило бы уже свернуть и закончить, потому что обсуждать было нечего, и они друг друга не понимали. Но что-то не давало Скалл двинуться с места. Наверное, природное любопытство. Или запах чужого одеколона. 

Блондин задумался, почесал голову. Видимо понял, что его объяснения не доходят. Затем показал на себя и сказал:  
— Hirako Shinji.

— Херако Шинджи.

— Chigauu, — отрицание, — Hi-ra-ko.

— I understand, Hirako.

Вдруг он дёрнулся, вытащив глаза:  
— Вейт, ю спик ингуришу?

Скалл пожала плечами:  
— Who doesn’t?

Они неловко помолчали. Скалл пнула весло, по вине которого у неё на затылке теперь росла шишка. Спросила, не рассчитывая услышать ответ:  
— Yours?

По крайней мере, ему можно было бы отдать эту чёртову хреновину. Или, может, он видел на улице того негодяя, кто веслами швырялся. 

Хирако Шинджи покачал головой и, вопреки логике, ответил:  
— Ноу. Итс ёрз.

Скалл растерянно моргнула.  
Мысли в голове совсем запутались. А может ей действительно сильно по голове прилетело. 

— It’s… not, — неуверенно заявила она.

Японец замотал головой как болванчик. Улыбка на его лице из благожелательной переросла в настоящую чеширскую.  
— Ай свэр итс ёрз.

— What the hell are talking about?! Of course it's not mine! I was just minding my own business, when this, — она подняла весло с земли, — just fell on me! 

Когда она встала с корточек, подозрительный блондин уже исчез.   
Скалл осталась одна. Потоки людей обходили её стороной, как потоки воды обходят скалу или камень. Никто не обращал на неё ни малейшего внимания, словно Скалл являлась частью чего-то настолько обыденного, к чему не приглядываешься. Никто не задерживал взгляда, несмотря на фиолетовый мотоциклетный костюм, такие же фиолетовые волосы и некоторый пирсинг. Никто не принюхивался ни к оставшимся в воздухе духам незнакомца — Хирако Шинджи, — ни к её духами. Толпы туристов обходили её за пару шагов, наступая на ноги своим товарищам.

Она чувствовала себя невидимой, неприкасаемой и всевидящей.

Древко весла в руках было прохладным и приятным на ощупь. Солнечный свет скользил по нему серебряным блеском.  
Скалл охватило невнятное чувство дежавю, словно кто-то, как тот незнакомец, мягко коснулся самой её души. 

В ушах стояла тишина, а сквозь неё играла давно знакомая песня, всплывшая из недр памяти.   
Что-то про реку…

Проморгавшись из оцепенения, Скалл оставила весло у ближайшей скамейки и поспешила по своим делам.  
В конце концов, зачем оно ей? Для какого-нибудь байдарочного корпоратива?  
И его уж точно к мотоциклу не прицепишь.

А вот от песни в ушах избавиться не получилось.

**3.**  
Венеция стояла потопленная, словно не до конца умершая Атлантида. Лабиринт узеньких улочек с чистой лазурной водой. Занавески, вырвавшиеся из окон в лёгком танце под неслышный человеческому уху вальс. Тихий звук воды, бьющий о стены.  
Не было привычного запаха гниющих моллюсков на стенах города. Не было городских голубей на площади Сан-Марко — и её затопило.

Были чайки, с демоническим хохотом летавшие над водой. В этих птицах не осталось ничего от их побратима Джонатана Ливингстона. 

Скалл смотрела на Венецию с высоты кирпичной крыши и не находила ни слов, ни мыслей. Небо висело серое и низкое, пряча влагу воздуха между водой и облаками. Утренняя дымка заставляла волосы виться крупными кольцами и щекотала нос, наполняя ароматом солёной воды и почему-то арбузов.

Скалл прыгала с крыши на крышу, чуть не поскальзываясь на черепице, медленно двигаясь в сторону собора, чьи колокола звучно окатывали пустынный город. Это был единственный ориентир, которого стоило держаться. По правде говоря, Скалл плохо знала Венецию. Мир мафии любил и ненавидел этот город в равной степени. Любил за красоту и историю, за символику; ненавидел за вечный запах разложения и тысячи туристов, с которыми улицы задыхались, но без которых не могли прокормиться.

Чья-то белая занавеска задралась от внезапного дуновения ветра и ласково скользнула по голове Скалл, словно рука матери, когда она прыгнула на чей-то балкон, чтобы перебраться на противоположный дом. Кованые железки оставили на ладонях ржавый след, и Скалл, скорчив гримасу, потёрла руки об штаны. Окинула взглядом горшки цветов на тёмных соседних окнах. Дома выглядели неаккуратно, как брошенные голодные дети или последние пристанища бессильных одиноких стариков.

Город мог бы сквозить отчаянием, но вместо этого он отдавал ничем, словно часовой. Скалл смотрела на него свысока, прыгая с крыши на крышу, как повзрослевший Малыш в погоне за призрачным Карлсоном, и в её сознании словно стелилась та же дымка, что стояла над водой.

После долгого пути нашлось место, которое было не перепрыгнуть и не перелезть. И ведь как обидно, башня колокольни виднелась так отчётливо и близко, до неё оставалось едва ли больше километра. Скалл, поджав губы, забегала глазами по воде, простиравшейся понизу. Ей была нужна гондола…

Почему-то голова отвергала всякие мысли о том, чтобы отправиться вплавь, но у Облака никогда ещё не возникало нужды сомневаться в собственной интуиции. Реборн говорил ей иногда со своими привычными нотками сарказма, отдающими горечью, что она слишком часто полагалась на эмпирическое. Точнее, на своё чувственно-субъективное восприятие мира. Но она же не была виновата, что её интуиция всегда оказывалась права? Что даже когда факты констатировали реальность, шёпот в ушах неизменно эту реальность углублял и расширял? Реборн на её ответы качал головой и говорил, что Скалл просто дурочка. Но его глаза говорили иначе, даже когда лицо и тело отвечали лишь собственной гордостью.

Наверное, едва ли существовал мир, где Реборн не был бы её первой мафиозной любовью. И едва ли существовала жизнь, где чувство было бы взаимно. Но, с другой стороны, на человека больше всего влияют возлюбленные: особенно те, с кем ничего не получилось. А Реборн сам нехотя признавал, что несмотря на все фамильные деньги Каваллоне и Вонголы, лучшей его ученицей была Скалл, создавшая Каркассу случайно, будто играючи.

Лодка, точнее гондола, обнаружилась в тех же улицах, не возникло нужды куда-то идти. Видимо, её по неосторожности забыли привязать, или, может, верёвка порвалась. Она мирно и неторопливо рассекала затопленные улицы, словно молчаливый патрульный.  
Скалл умела управлять многими средствами передвижения, всё-таки талант есть талант, но с гондолой ей ещё ни разу не приходилось сталкиваться. Хотя та, что оказалась в поле зрения, оказалась меньше её ожиданий. На ней поместилось бы только два человека: гондольер и пассажир.

Скалл внезапно не без грусти вспомнила, что даже ни разу не покаталась на гондоле, и поперёк горла встал ком. Когда-то, она помнила, ей очень хотелось надеть вечернее платье, маленькое чёрное, и отправиться с кавалером на причал к дорогому ресторану, петляя по венецианским каналам. Кавалер смотрел бы на неё восхищенными глазами, пряча поцелуи в лебединой шее, а она смотрела бы на огни города, уверенная в его любви, и держала бы его за руку. А на тыльной стороне ладони могло бы блестеть кольцо на безымянном пальце.

Но для этого пришлось бы сначала смыть с себя всю клоунаду, делавшую её Скалл де Морт. Слишком дорога цена у таких изменений, даже если на этом можно выиграть счастье или большие деньги.  
Мир мафии строг к женщинам, её легко могли бы заманить в брак с собственным убийцей.

… хорошо, можно приманить лодку верёвкой. Или даже шторой. Но где взять весло?

Гондола, чуть покачиваясь, медленно плыла по бирюзовой воде, потемневшей от облаков, ведомая течением и лёгким ветром. Тёмное дерево, обитое старым потертым бархатом благородного бордового, притягивало неведомым уютом. Она казалась нестерпимо красивой в своём одиночестве, была в её плавном движении ностальгия и некоторая нежность. Невольно вспоминалась режиссёрская версия «Властелина Колец», где мимо Фарамира в скорбной тишине проплыла эльфийская лодка с телом его старшего брата. Но в гондоле не было ничьего тела.

Туман в голове сгустился. Скалл почувствовала, как взгляд её глаз стал стеклянным.

Где же весло?!

Мимо проплывает единственный шанс добраться до башни. Где же весло?!  
Туман закрался в её лёгкие, и Скалл захлебнулась воздухом, согнулась в три погибели, зашлась кашлем и…

… проснулась.

**4.**  
— Мадам, вы потеряли весло.

— Сеньор, я ничего не теряла.

— Мадам, я вынужден настаивать, что вы потеряли весло.

— Да ничего я не теряла, и нахер оно мне сдалось?! — взорвалась Скалл.

Ещё один японец-блондин с весьма благожелательным итальянским (всё равно с акцентом) поправил свою весёлую шляпу в полосочку и улыбнулся. Видимо, улыбка должна была выглядеть обнадёживающей, но она скорее казалась доброй и хитренькой.

— Не переживайте, мадам. У вас, вот, весло. А у нас, то есть у меня, вот… палочка-выручалочка, — и доверительно потряс перед ней тростью.

От движения его юката соотвествующие всколыхнулась, и Скалл услышала сладковатый запах лимона и мяты.

— Вы — кондитер? — невпопад спросила она.

— Если бы, — немного деланно, но артистично, вздохнул незнакомец. — Я… — он задумался, подбирая нужные слова, — всего лишь торговец сладостями. Дилетант, если угодно.

— Откуда тогда у вас весло? — прищурилась Скалл. — И почему вы знаете, что оно моё, хотя оно не моё? И вообще…

Оставался один вопрос поважнее.  
Она сделала вдох поглубже.  
— КАК ВЫ ОКАЗАЛИСЬ В ОСОБНЯКЕ КАРКАССЫ?!

Идентифицированный торговец сладостями растерянно моргнул.  
— Я… постучался. Меня впустили. Разве не должны были?

Скалл спрятала лицо в руках и страдальчески застонала.  
— Прибью, всех прибью. Всех на Мафия Лэнд отправлю, чтобы Колонелло их научил родину любить методом пинка, кнута и итальянской армии.

Когда она отняла ладони от лица, торговца уже не было.  
А весло было.  
Наверное, это говорит о ней что-то как о человеке, если она даже не удивилась тому, что абсолютный чужак просто исчез в воздухе.

Скалл осторожно коснулась тёмного древка: оно всё ещё было прохладным и идеальным для её ладоней.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — пробормотала Облако. — И ведь между прочим, в Сверхъестественном так всё и начиналось. Сначала всякие непонятные люди, потом непонятые артефакты. Между делом что-то японское. А потом что? Вся небесная и подземельная братия?

Мимо неё шмыгнула полненькая бойкая секретарша Джулия, на которую всегда можно было положиться в плане головомойки.

— ДЖУ-У-УЛИ-И-И-Я! — командирским тоном рявкнула Скалл. — Скажи этим оболтусам, чтобы они даже папу римского сюда не впускали! А то я им вкачу по самое анальное!

— Мы не впускаем, мадам! — отрапортовала секретарша.

— А этого как впустили?!

— Кого «этого»?

— Торговца сладостями!

Джулия растерянно заморгала.  
— Кого?..

Скалл схватилась за голову и решительным образом не взвыла.


	2. 2.

__

Braved the forests, braved the stone  
Braved the icy winds and fire  
Braved and beat them on my own  
Yet I'm helpless by the river  


**1.**  
С Колонелло их объединяло супер-секретное сотрудничество, о котором знали все, за исключением почему-то только Реборна. Впрочем, Аркобалено Солнца был склонен считать идиотами всех, кто с ним не согласен, или кто действует не в соотвествии с его жизненной парадигмой, поэтому тут всё было понятно. Реборн просто вредничал. Ну или намеренно закрывал глаза на успех коллег, исходя из своих консерваторских убеждений.

Скалл и Колонелло было, в общем-то, начхать, что он там себе возомнил, потому что бизнес есть бизнес, а в мафии не работать являлось тем ещё грехом, вопреки итальянской католической культуре.  
Например, кто не работает, тот не курит травку. Или так: кто не работает, тот не снимает проституток. Или: кто не работает, тот ходит с отстойной пушкой. И не ездит на Феррари или Бугатти, что, в общем-то, не то, что бы неправильно, но «западло», раз уж ты являешься мафиози в Италии.

На Феррари-Бугатти-Ламборгини надо ещё заработать, пушки тоже хочется, травка на любителя, а проститутки по желанию. Скалл, например, часть первых денег, (а именно «деньги на шлюх»), с самого начала вложила в бизнес, потом бизнес расширила, и непосредственно из бизнеса же основала Каркассу. Её назвали бы очень оригинальной и одновременно благородной, если бы кто знал, как она по приходе в Аркобалено начала делать свои личные «теневые деньги». Но об этом, конечно, никому и не следовало знать. Раз не додумались, их проблемы.

Их с Колонелло деловое соглашение делало Каркассу единственной Семьёй во всём итальянском перечне, которая могла себе позволить дирижабль в эпоху, когда их не производят и не используют. По той же причине в распоряжении Скалл был один авианосец, несколько десантных самолётов, парочка истребителей, один старый крейсер начала двадцатого века, вертолёты и даже три танка.

(Когда вся эта мощь обрушилась на Бьякурана, ему больше ничего не оставалось, как впасть сначала в ахуй, потом в панику, и наслать на Каркассу козырь в виде своего альтер-эго, божества Госта. Скалл, умирая, красиво ушла под воду вместе с крейсером, но Джессо, увы, пустышку потом всё-таки достал).

Собственно, на нападениях Каркассы на остров Мафия Лэнд делались большие деньги. На самом деле, огромные. Их доход легко мог сравняться с прибылью от производства наркотиков. Другое дело, что такой доход прилетал в казну только тогда, когда «нападение» и осуществлялось, что было часто, но не слишком, чтобы событие ждали, но чтобы от него не уставали. Зато положение приносило другие плюсы. Например, клёвое оружие и танки, (у Колонелло ведь не просто так противотанковое оружие).

Мафия Лэнд — место, созданное мафиози для других мафиози. Территория размером с Лихтенштейн, куда для не-мафии путь строго-настрого закрыт. Можно было бы даже сказать, что там заседает некоторое мафиозное правительство, которое ведёт дипломатические переговоры с секретными службами разных правительств, (потому что мафия, не кормящая своё государство хоть в какой-то мере — плохая мафия — так показывает пример Великобритании и пиратства). Другое дело, что существование такого «мафиозного» правительства никто бы не смог доказать, поскольку «мы есть, но нас нет».

Настоящего нападения на Мафию Лэнд не было бы возможно совершить нигде и никогда, потому что любое место, где циркулируют такие важные сделки и деньги, подвергается опасности только в голливудских фильмах, чтобы все блаженно поглазели на полуголого Тома Круза.

«Нападение» же Каркассы на остров всегда было развлекательной шахматной партией. Скалл играла за белых и делала первый ход, атакуя. Колонелло присоединялся за чёрных, вставая в защиту, и разыгрывалась партия. Каркасса не входила в альянс с Вонголой, активно помогающей самобытной жизни острова (они там не были главными, но являлись важными). Значит, Каркасса состояла в противоположном альянсе. Вообще, союзов было много, но в случае мафиозной войны все Семьи сливались в два лагеря, и тогда уже был размечен удобный фронт с расписанными ролями. Тоже как в шахматах.

Каркасса на время нападения приглашала участников из союзных Семей, чтобы те могли получить боевой опыт, репутацию и, может быть, профессиональную славу. То же самое делал Колонелло: хотя на острове была своя охранная сила, очень многие люди со стороны альянса с Вонголой присоединялись. Особенно это любили убийцы-фрилансеры, которым край как надо было найти себе клиентов. За участие каждый гость платил уважительную сумму денег, потому что она включала в себя некоторое обмундирование (театра ради) и медицинскую страховку на один раз — и добро пожаловать.

Убивать, пытать и каким-либо образом мучить запрещено. Калечить с вечными последствиями тоже запрещено. Нарушение — огромнейший штраф: половина идёт к Скалл или Колонелло за порчу репутации команды, другая половина выплачивается пострадавшему или семье умершего. В худшем случае приходится платить до миллиона евро.

Помимо этого Скалл и Колонелло получали процент от букмекерских контор, потому что на каждое нападение делали щедрые ставки, (обычно Семьи «гостей»). Каркасса официально всегда «проигрывала», но для них выигрышем считался каждый захват какой-либо важной зоны. Захватили порт? Плюс очко. Захватили центральную площадь? Плюс очко. И так далее.

И щедрые меценаты дарили своим любимчикам технику. Спортивный интерес наблюдателей был огромен: обычно потому что им тоже, как мальчикам, хотелось поиграть в эдаких казаков-разбойников.

Десятый Вонгола, например, вопреки всему втихую болел за Каркассу и даже покупал себе их фиолетовый мерч. И даже каким-то образом скрывал это от Реборна.  
У Скалл также были некоторые подозрения, что Цунаёши шипперил их с Колонелло, но, с другой стороны, им много кто прочил большое светлое будущее, потому что они очень театрально и пафосно играли в свои «живые шахматы». Наблюдатели находили их войны сексуальным.  
Лал, к счастью, прекрасно знала, что это всего лишь броманс, и даже не беспокоилась.

В общем, все эти бизнес-стратего-военные махинации сделали Колонелло и Скалл очень крепкими друзьями…

… поэтому жаловаться она пошла, конечно, к нему.

Честно говоря, жизнь шла хорошо, и пожаловаться можно было только на преследование от загадочного весла (ну и на отсутствие личной жизни. Но это другое!). За неделю Скалл два раза оставила весло в общественном транспорте, три раза с размаху запустила в окно и один раз намеренно уронила в реку. И, соответсвенно, два раза нашла его позже вечером у себя в кабинете, три раза получила им же по голове, (бумерангом прилетело), и нашла его у себя в постели. Мокрым.  
Она лично трижды изгоняла из него демонов согласно библейским канонам, а в четвёртый раз почти привлекла Вайпер, которая заглянула на чай с малиновым тортом. Туман, однако, в упор не увидела никакого весла, засим назвала коллегу чокнутой и посоветовала чаще спать — так что ничего не получилось.

— Колонелло, — Скалл сделала тон максимально скорбным. Паром вёз их на Мафия-Лэнд, — у меня едет кукуха.

— Пристрели её, — с серьёзной миной посоветовал он. Потом, увидев выражение лица давнишней коллеги, зашёлся смехом.

— Не смешно, — нарочито надулась Скалл.

— Куда уж мне шутки шутить, — иронично согласился Колонелло. — А вообще … This is Sparta, ты же знаешь мою позицию.

— Позицию-то знаю, а что мне делать?

— Гарри Поттера смотрела?

— Покажи мне человека, который не смотрел.

— Ну, — Колонелло почесал затылок, — на самом деле, много кто. И ты удивишься, сколько моих шалопаев из береговой охраны даже не слышали о Кольце Всевластия… Но это позже. В общем, в «Узнике Азкабана» был момент, когда Гарри с Люмосом Карту Мародёров смотрел ночью. Просыпается, значит, Рон, у него ночной кошмар. Задыхаясь, говорит: «пауки! Пауки заставляют танцевать степ! Я не хочу танцевать!». Помнишь, что ответил на это Гарри?

— Не-е-ет, — задумчиво протянула Скалл.

— «Заколдуй их, Рон».

Колонелло отвернулся от созерцания бурлящей воды за бортом и заглянул в глаза Скалл:  
— Пристрели кукуху.

Потом подумал:  
— Ну или старое-доброе «if you can't stop them, join them».

Скалл помолчала, пытаясь мысленно применить советы к своей ситуации.

— Меня, — наконец начала она, — посещают некоторые сомнения касательно жизни после смерти. Знаешь… память — это такая штука, которая даже если ты что-то забыл, постоянно тебе об этом намекает, пока не вспомнишь. Словно та фигня Невилла Лонгботтома в «Философском камне», из-за которой Гарри попал в команду по Квиддичу.

Колонелло почесал голову. Вид у него чересчур удивлённым не был:  
— Ты думаешь, у тебя что-то случилось между жизнью и смертью?

— Скорее всего. Но я не могу вспомнить. И из подсказок только преследующее меня весло и… блондин-японец? Хотя может он действительно просто мимо проходил.

— В Японии нет натуральных блондинов, — констатировал Колонелло, пропустив мимо ушей комментарий о весле. — По крайней мере, японцев.

— Ага… — вздохнула Скалл. — Вот почему всегда Япония, а? Почему никогда ничего не происходит в Зимбабве? Или в Китае.

— Ну, такие вопросы к нашему Урагану. Восток — дело тонкое.

А на палубе как стояло, так и продолжило стоять весло, которое обходил стороной каждый матрос и каждый пассажир на судне. На которое Колонелло ни разу не взглянул.  
И только Фалко, сидящий на плече хозяина, что-то чувствовал, сосредоточенно озираясь по сторонам.

Скалл казалось где-то на уровне интуиции, что ей не подсунули проклятый артефакт, что это не опасно для её жизни. Но можно ли сказать то же самое про остальных? Не навредит ли оно им?  
… поэтому лучше всего это было проверить в Мафия-Лэнд, где обязательно был хотя бы один наёмный убийца, заинтересованный в трофейной голове шефа какой-нибудь Семьи. Таких не жалко.

Аркобалено Облака уронила весло за борт и стала ждать.

**3.**  
Весло вернулось на набережной, больно ударив по заднице. Скалл уже рефлекторно захотела бросить чёртову штуковину куда подальше, но её остановил возглас:

— Стоп-стоп-стоп!

Она чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
— А?!

В поле зрения возникла та самая японская рожа с идеальными зубами и натуральным блонд-каре. Скалл прищурилась.

— У-у-у-у. Опять ты.

Он даже прикида не сменил.  
Значит, мимолётный комментарий Колонелло попал в точку. Если в Японии есть натуральные блондины, то это какая-то херня.

— So is it yours fucking paddle?!

Японец, Хирако Шинджи, если она правильно помнила, растерянно заморгал.

— Ноу-ноу-ноу, итс ёрз!

— I've never fucking even held a paddle in all my life! — взбесилась Скалл. — Stop this nonsense! Do you even know who I am?! The hell are you even doing here?!

Хирако Шинджи ещё сильнее растерялся и поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Вот-воу-воу, оф корз ай ноу ху ю а. Зе проблем, — тут прищурился уже он, — из зет _ю_ донт ремембер _ми_.

Ещё минут пять словесной перепалки ушло на то, чтобы понять, что японец имел ввиду не эту их единственную встречу во Флоренции; что, судя по всему, они были знакомы каким-то образом, и Аркобалено Облака его не вспомнила; что весло — это не проклятый артефакт, который хочет высосать её душу как дементор; что блондины-японцы не швыряются им в Скалл, поскольку оно само по себе функционирует.

Мадонна, как же тяжело общаться с иностранцами, у которых плохой английский.

Скалл подавила в себе желание схватиться за голову и издать протяжный звук сирены заебавшейся подводной лодки. Вдохнула, выдохнула. Повторила. Ещё раз повторила.

— Just answer three questions.

— Окей.

— Am I crazy? — это был самый важный вопрос. Патрон, чтобы «пристрелить кукуху», в теории уже был готов.

— Ноуп, — задумался. — Айд сэй, ю ар э джениос ин э крейзи уэй, бат нот дженералли крейзи.

— М-м-м-м, предположим. Окей. Second question. Is this… man, that's gonna sound strange. Is this situation… related to my death?

По лицу Хирако Шинджи стало видно, что она задала правильный вопрос:  
— Оф коз, — почесал голову, — бат, ю ноу, итс моустли тайед ту ёр, эм-м-м, донт ноу хау ту эксплейн, секонд лайф. Бэйсикалли, йес, ю дайд, бат зен ю мувд он.

Ага, значит, всё-таки есть жизнь после смерти. Вайпер этому обрадуется, Верде с ума сойдёт.

— And the paddle?..

— Фоллоуз ю бекоз итс ёрз.

Скалл издала смешок:  
— Ridiculous.

— Итс нот! Зе пэддл из ёр френд! Зэтс уай ю нид ит.

— How the hell a paddle can be somebody's friend?!

Хирако Шинджи философски развёл руками:  
— Итс зе нейчер оф сингс.

Скалл аж задумалась.  
Если прикинуть мозгами, у неё много чего по линии судьбы обосновывалось фразой «it's the nature of things». А ещё «fake it until you make it».

— So, the period of time between my death and my… resurrection… is tied to the paddle.

— Йеа.

— And?..

— Энд ю нид ту ремемба ит. Эз фэст эз поссибл.

— Why?

— Уэлл… — он задумчиво почесал голову. — Зе ситьюэшн из вери анъюжал энд стрэндж. Бэйсикалли, уан мазафака коллд Айзен майт хэв стоулен э пис оф ёр соул.

— Like with Voldemort and Harry Potter?

— М-м-м, ноу. Нот экзактли. Ин э дифферент мэннер. Бат хи майт хэв нот стоулэн ит. Мэйби хи джаст траед ту килл ю энд фэйлд.

— So that's why all of this is happening? Because a motherfucker tried to kill me? When I was already very much dead and enjoying my afterlife? How does that even work?

Хирако потёр виски:  
— Итс э лонг стори энд вери диффикулт ту эксплэйн, — вздохнул. — Фо стартерз, ю энд ми хэв бин френдс. Вери клоуз френдз. Энд ю, фор экзэмпл, донт ивен ремембер ми. Нор дид ю ребембер Урахара уэн хи кейм ту ёр хоум. Зетс… — ещё один вздох. На этот раз тяжелый, добавляющий человеку возраста. — Зетс… хартбрейкинг.

Она могла бы ему поверить.   
Не потому что во всей этой истории была хоть какая-нибудь логика — её не было, если говорить по-честному, — но потому что ни инстинкты, ни интуиция не сигналили об опасности, коварстве и лжи. Ситуация с тем же веслом не вызывала естественной тревоги, и именно это беспокоило Скалл. Весло вызывало, с первого взгляда, беспочвенную ностальгию, невинную и спокойную. Любому человеку, связанному с Мафией, это показалось бы подозрительным. 

А если говорить о японце, Хирако Шинджи выглядел отчасти смешно. Красиво, но смешно. Ни один настоящий негодяй не может себе позволить выглядеть как дурак. 

Скалл подумала, что если история действительно настолько странная, драматичная, и к тому же связанная не с кем-нибудь, а с главой Каркассы и одной из Аркобалено, то обсуждение было бы неплохо перенести с улицы «по секрету всему свету» куда-нибудь в более безопасную локацию. И выпить, разумеется. Их вдвоём обходили стороной и словно не слышали, (эффект весла, возможно), но Скалл всё равно чувствовала каждый, пусть и редкий, взгляд на своей спине.

Однако только она открыла рот, чтобы вынести предложение пойти куда-нибудь сесть, перед ней и Хирако Шинджи вырос, (словно гриб из земли), не кто иной, как, внимание, Хибари Кёя.

Лицо Аркобалено Облака осталось невозмутимым, но мысленно она подошла к краю придуманной пропасти и очень громко туда заорала: «а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а, ёб твою ма-а-а-а-а-ать, ну почему моя жизнь такой блядский анекдо-о-о-о-от, у-а-у-а-у-а».

Значит, у японцев, как и у многих азиатов, всё довольно плохо с иностранными языками. В большинстве случаев, даже если они что-то там сказать могут, акцент будет таким страшным, что в кошмарах не приснится. Реборн, по собственным рассказам, держал над трусами перепуганного Цунаёши пистолет с солью, когда ставил ему произношение в английском и итальянском. Но Реборн в своей принципиальности — святой человек. А Хибари Кёя — чёрт с тонфа вместо вил. То есть пистолет с солью он будет терпеть только как сексуальную прелюдию, а язык всё равно не выучит.

Когда Цунаёши, уже переехавший в Италию для колледжа, прознал про бизнес Колонелло и Скалл, его Интуиция намекнула будущему Десятому послать туда парочку Хранителей, чтобы врагов попугать и себя показать. Цуна ещё рта не открыл, а Хибари Кёя уже вызвался. Причём вызвался специально выступать в нападающих, потому что защиту он находил неспортивной.

Затем, зная итальянский на уровне «мне пиццу пепперони и счёт, спасибо-пожалуйста» Хибари по достоинству оценил организацию Каркассы. Через переводчика они даже со Скалл договорились «привести в боевой порядок Дисциплинарный комитет из Намимори». То есть, показать подчинённым как за своим лидером с парашютом прыгать и прочие прелести.

И всё бы ничего, но Хибари потом тоже узнал про танки, истребители и один-единственный авианосец и, кажется, впервые обратил внимание на тот факт, что на свете есть женщины.

Потом Скалл отправила его нападать вместе с танковой дивизией, потому что он и сам по себе как танк. И когда Кёя услышал это от переводчика, его лицо осталось по-самурайски неизменным, но кончики ушей предательски покраснели.

И в общем-то, Скалл обзавелась если не романтическим поклонником, то, как минимум, очень странным фанатом.

Значит, улочка на Мафия-Лэнд. Хибари, прищуривший свой самурайский взгляд, его ладони на рукоятях тонфа. Хирако, прищурившийся на Кёю, с рукой на непонятно откуда взявшейся катане. И Скалл. Со здоровенным веслом.

Хибари высказал на японском что-то вроде: «ты чё до дамы доебался» — в том тоне, как обычно произносят известное «omae wa mo shindeiru». Хирако Шинджи в ответ оскалил голливудскую улыбку и ответил, насколько она поняла: «чё надо, то и доебался». И оба, не без этого самодовольного мужского предвкушения, немного напряглись.

Скалл, с ужасом глядя на войну тестерона, подумала, что сейчас они всё разнесут, а ей потом платить, и платить, и платить. И поняла, что надо максимально быстро их разнять, пока не сцепились. Причём разнять так, чтобы Хибари потом за ними не шатался.

И её осенило.

Она хлопнула Хирако по плечу, поймав взгляд Кёи. Напрягла мозг, чтобы вспомнить хоть какие-нибудь реплики из аниме.

— Watashi wa, — показала на себя, — Hirako-kun, — показала на Шинджи. И провозгласила:

— Hentai.

Лицо Хибари надо было фотографировать.  
Пока он был ошеломлён, следовало как можно быстрее убежать оттуда. Так что Скалл ему поклонилась, пробормотала «arigato», схватила такого же ошеломлённого Хирако под локоть и, с веслом наперевес, побежала в то самое укромное место, где можно было бы, наконец, понять что происходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> РАСШИФРОВКА  
> С: Так это твоё блядское весло?!  
> Х: Не-не-не, оно твоё!  
> С: Я, блядь, никогда в жизни даже не держала вёсел! Прекрати этот балаган! Ты вообще знаешь, кто я?! Какого чёрта ты здесь вообще делаешь?!  
> Х: Вот-воу-воу, конечно, я знаю кто ты. Проблема в том, что ТЫ не помнишь МЕНЯ.   
> (...)  
> С: Просто ответь на три вопроса.  
> Х: Окей  
> С: Я сумасшедшая?  
> Х: Неа. Я бы сказал, что ты - чокнутный гений. А в общем, нет, ты не чокнутая.   
> С: Второй вопрос. Это будет звучать странно, но эта ... ситуация ... как-то связана с моей смертью?  
> Х: Конечно. Но, типа, не знаю как объяснить, м-м-м, она в основном связана с твоей жизнью после смерти. Фактически, ты умерла, а потом начала жить заново.   
> С: А весло?...  
> Х: Оно тебя преследует, потому что оно твоё.  
> С: Чепуха.   
> Х: Вовсе нет! Весло - это твой друг! Именно поэтому оно тебе нужно!  
> С: Каким образом чёртово весло может быть чьим-то другом?!  
> Х: Такова жизнь.   
> С: Значит, период между моей смертью и возрождением связан с веслом.   
> Х: Ага. И тебе надо это вспомнить. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
> С: Почему?  
> Х: Ну ... Это очень необычная и странная ситуация. В общем, один ублюдок по имени Айзен в теории мог украсть часть твоей души.  
> С: Типа как в Гарри Поттере было с Волдемортом?  
> Х: М-м-м, нет, не совсем. По-другому. Но он мог ничего и не украсть. Возможно он просто хотел тебя убить, и у него не вышло.   
> С: И поэтому вот эта вся чертовщина сейчас происходит? Потому что какой-то подонок хотел меня убить? Когда я уже была весьма мертва и наслаждалась загробной жизнью? Как это вообще возможно?!  
> Х: Ну это долгая история, которую сложно объяснить. Для начала скажу так: мы с тобой были друзьями. Очень близкими друзьями. И ты меня даже не вспомнила. И Урахару не вспомнила, когда он приходил к тебе домой. Это ... очень печально.


	3. 3.

_Angel, angel, what have I done?  
I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire  
I've conquered country, crown, and throne  
Why can't I cross this river?_

**1.**  
Укромным уголком для сортировки мыслей, а также местом для спасения от экзистенциального кризиса, а ещё локацией, где ненужные люди не способны найти нужных им, являлся гей-бар «Мария-Антуанетта» в двух улицах от побережья.

Его владельцем и главным барменом был Антуан, потомок русских богачей, бежавших от революции в Париж. В наследство от России ему перепало некоторое знание языка, склонность к рефлексии и огромные голубые глаза, окаймлённые роскошными ресницами. От Франции он взял куда больше: этикет потребления вина и сыров, нежную любовь к курению, экзистенциализм, высокие скулы и смелость в своём гомосексуализме.

Помимо этого он относился к людям, для которых пол — это прежде всего не мужчина или женщина, — а лава. Временами, когда Скалл заходила к нему, на Антуане была косметика, парик и женская одежда. Тогда она обращалась к нему как к женщине. Если же Антуан представал как обычно: чуть женственный, но всё равно мужской, прикид, огромное количество серёжек в ушах, короткие взъерошенные волосы и чуть-чуть помады — тогда Скалл обращалась к нему в мужском роде.

С Антуаном их связывала долгая и крепкая дружба, построенная на понимании того факта, что мужчины — козлы, но жить без них невозможно. Скалл нередко приходила к нему запивать свою несчастную неразделённую любовь к Реборну, пока таковая не прошла. Ходила во время Проклятия, когда создание своей организации, (а Каркасса прежде всего именно организация, а не Семья), отнимало много сил. И приходила после, когда вроде всё вернулось на круги своя, но не совсем. Антуан жеманно кудахтал над ней, называл её душечкой и относился очень сочувственно. Скалл же слушала всего его рассказы про нынешних любовников и бывших, а ещё последние сплетни на острове. И он, конечно, давал отличные советы по отношениям, алкоголю и стилю одежды.

Вообще Антуану уже перевалило за сорок, но хорошие гены, деньги, чьё-то Пламя Солнца (возможно, Луссурии) и его собственное Пламя Тумана помогали ему выглядеть едва ли за двадцать пять. Вкупе с этим, грация и элегантность делали Антуана самым красивым «сладеньким» геем, с которым Скалл когда-либо имела дело.

Ну и ещё, конечно, он обладал некоторыми стальными яйцами, чтобы держать гей-бар не где-нибудь, а на Мафия-Лэнд, так что Аркобалено Облака не жалела, что в своё время вложилась в его бизнес по доброте душевной. Уж кто-кто, а тот же Хибари Кёя не стал бы заходить в такое заведение, потому что несолидно.

А вот Реборн заходил.  
Гетеро до мозга костей, он периодически прятался там от одичавших поклонниц. Как жаловался иногда сам Аркобалено Солнца: «женщины гораздо хуже принимают отказ в сексе от мужчины, чем мужчины от женщин; это их сильно бьёт по самолюбию».  
Может быть, до Проклятия он и позволил бы себе распутную жизнь на широкую ногу, но незадолго до него подхватил ВИЧ от одной из любовниц, (привет, незащищённая половая связь). Конечно, терапия и Пламя Солнца делали его незаразным, но всё равно, подхватив неизлечимое, аппетит Реборна значительно уменьшился. И он пытался отвадить от себя «распутных девок» слухами о своей бисексуальной ориентации.

По дороге в гей-бар Скалл быстро объяснила Шинджи, куда они идут и как себя там вести. На что он заверил её, что проблем не возникнет, поскольку он лично имел и имеет отличную дружбу с двумя представителями ЛГБТ-сообщества. Ещё добавил, что «мазафакер Айзен» хоть и не гей, но тоже тот ещё пидор.

Вход в «Марию-Антуанетту» располагался в узком переулке, на который из того же бара открывался отличный обзор, так что они без лишних проблем скользнули внутрь, и Скалл с порога крикнула:

— Антуан, дорогой, два джин тоника с клубникой, пожалуйста.

Тот, укутанный сладковатым кальянным дымом, блеснул бриллиантовыми серьгами и выдохнул:  
— Скалл, душечка, неужто ты привела ко мне своего жениха?

У той аж сердце в пятки упало, и в ответ удалось пролепетать только «а, эм, кхм».

— Ну ты же знаешь, моя прелесть: улицы говорят, а я слушаю, — надул он губки с наигранной укоризной. Его руки уже начали проворно готовить коктейли. — Ты скажи лучше, мне радоваться за тебя или это был отвлекающий маневр, м? Мальчик-иностранец выглядит, — пауза, — как человек, который не знает, что у тебя есть клёвенькие пушки.

«Хорошо, что этот самый мальчик не говорит по-итальянски», — подумала Аркобалено.

— Ты, — Скалл неловко закашлялась, — ты как это понял вообще?

Антуан рассмеялся, изящно приложив длинные пальцы ко рту.  
— О, милая, поверь мне. Поверь мне… Ну вы не стойте в дверях, идите в приватную комнату. Вторая свободная.

— А первая?

— Конфиденциально, — почти пропел Антуан. Подмигнул. — Один из твоих знакомых. Ну, ступайте. Напитки принесу.

Скалл осторожно повела за собой Хирако, стараясь не биться веслом об стены и дверные косяки. Среди бела дня клиентов не было, как обычно, что играло на руку. Они, в основном, появлялись после шести. Но, поскольку чёрная полоса в жизни существует по закону Мёрфи, в двух шагах от «Приватной Комнаты Номер Два» в том же коридоре открылась дверь «Приватной Комнаты Номер Один». И кто оттуда высунулся? Правильно. Реборн. Вот только его и не хватало.

Что самое обидное, он даже не поздоровался.  
Просто смерил нечитаемым взглядом сначала Скалл, потом молчавшего Хирако.  
Спросил, с некоторой претензией:  
— Это кто?

Скалл захотелось схватиться за голову и застонать, потому что а-а-а-а, какая тебе ра-а-азница-а-а. Вместо этого она сделала свою лучшую рожу кирпичом и ответила, (чтобы отстал, любопытный дятел):  
— Жених мой.

Реборн медленно моргнул.  
— Ноунейм? — в его вопросе чувствовалась некоторая оскорбленность.

Честное слово, мужчины с Марса, женщины с Венеры. Где логика в вопросах, Реборн?

— Ну блять, — вспыхнула Скалл. — Зато ему нравлюсь я, а не мой авианосец!

Запихнула своего спутника в комнату и закончила разговор с Реберном, поставив жирную точку:  
— Мы — трахаться! — и добавила. — Будешь подслушивать — убью!

И демонстративно хлопнула дверью.

В «приватных комнатах» бара можно было жить, как в отеле: своя ванная, двуспальная кровать с хорошим матрасом, две тумбочки, лубриканты и упакованные презервативы, оставленные другими клиентами, телевизор.  
Скалл была более, чем уверена, что Реборн из гордости или специально станет подслушивать, или, наоборот, уберётся восвояси, чтобы не марать ни слух, ни память, ни достоинство. Она прислонила весло к двери, опустилась на кровать, обхватила руками колени и тяжело вздохнула.

— Зет уоз Реборн, райт?

— How do you know? — устало отозвалась Скалл.

Хирако усмехнулся:  
— Ю ремемберд хим, а лот, — присел рядом. Задумался. — Ю юзд ту сэй, хи уоз ёр бест тичер. Энд ёр фёрст сириос лав.

— He never loved me back, I don't care anymore, — она вздохнула ещё раз. — But he cared that you were my «supposed» boyfriend. Sorry about that, by the way, I just needed him to fuck off. But… anyway, he didn't approve.

— Уэлл, фак хим, — добродушно ответил Хирако. — Ю ду вот ю вонт.

Несколько минут они посидели молча, каждый в своих мыслях. Наверное, Хирако молчал, подбирая нужные для рассказа слова. Скалл просто была нужна минута тишины, чтобы успокоить в груди бушующее море эмоций, урегулировать дыхание. Слишком много странных разговоров с важными людьми за сегодня. Слишком большой поток информации.

Когда Антуан постучал, объявив, что напитки под дверью, Аркобалено, вырванная из раздумий резким звуком, с готовностью вскочила на ноги, и…  
… и весло, прислонённое к двери упало прямо ей на голову, попав аккурат в лоб, где по мнению эзотериков у человека находится «третий глаз».

Скалл успела подумать только «ай» и свалилась на ковёр.

**2.** _  
О Хиросиме было принято говорить со скорбью и уважением, но не с ужасом. Тем не менее, ужас — всё, что она чувствовала, в ста футах над пылающей землей, там, где должны обитать ангелы.  
Но она не была ангелом._

_Её черные одежды — подсознание шептало: «юката, хаори, варадзи» — пахли гарью, пылью и собственными слезами. Им не раз уже приходилось спускаться в Мир Живых в таком количестве — всё небо было в чёрных не-ангелах. От километра к километру мелькали белые капитанские плащи — «хаори» — и летали бабочки с сообщениями.  
Нет, каждое цунами и землетрясение они были здесь. Но то — природа. А это — люди._

_Небо над Хиросимой висело мёртвое и зловещее. На земле Хиросимы выли призраки и умирающие._

_На капитанах не было лиц, одни профессиональные маски. А проводники душ старались работать как можно быстрее. Не было времени на объяснения, к трагедиям всегда тянутся голодные хищники. Каждая же проигранная душа отдавала поражением._

_Скалл мелькала, как и все, от души к душе, и в руке у неё было весло._

_И единственным, что её утешало среди мяса, крови, трупов, воя и рыданий, была работа. И ещё тот факт, что, по крайней мере, она не висела над концентрационными лагерями, на небе Европы, где медленно и в мучениях убивали евреев._

_О, ужас войны.  
О, ужас войны._

_Это страшный сон, ночной кошмар, из которого невозможно проснуться._

_~~/смена кадров/~~ _

_Она где-то в Японии. Джинсы, зелёные кеды, музыка восьмидесятых, сигареты — всё американское. И бар, в котором сидели одинаковые японцы, не считая её и Хирако, задымленный, с американскими коктейлями._

_— Хочешь, покажу как сделать приведение? — собственный голос непривычно слушать на японском. Ещё непривычнее понимать слова._

_— Ну давай._

_У Хирако более длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, рубашка, красные кеды и такой же красный Мальборо.  
Собственные пальцы тащат у него сигарету. Его пальцы дают прикурить от зеркальной зажигалки Зиппо._

_— Смотри, делаешь затяжку и задерживаешь дыхание, но при этом открываешь рот… Белый дым должен встать и заструиться, ок да? Как концентрированное облачко. А потом ты его — раз — вдыхаешь. Как будто съедаешь. Смотри…_

_Хирако смотрит на её губы._

_— Увидел?_

_— Дай-ка попробую._

_А потом она смотрит на его губы._

_Вдвоём «пускать привидений» веселее, чем в одиночку.  
Пластинку в баре меняют на Роллинг Стоунз. Они курят пачку, другую, общаются ни о чём, и смотрят украдкой, из-под ресниц, и между ними ничего не происходит, потому что дружба важнее каких-то там влюблённостей. Особенно, если она осталась в Обществе Душ следить за — Айзеном-Айзеном-Айзеном, — а он бежал от — Айзена-Айзена-Айзена — и потерял всё, кроме самого себя и горстки товарищей._

_Зрелый человек тем и отличается от незрелого: иногда заранее ясно, что с кем и как **не** получится, и почему с огнём стоит обращаться особенно осторожно._

_~~/смена кадров/~~ _

_Девочка в белом кимоно, совсем ещё юная и глупенькая, но отважная; жертва системы в метр с кепкой — Кучики Рукия — и смертный приговор над её чёрной головкой. Скалл, и ребята из Одиннадцатого, и дурак-человек-идеалист Куросаки Ичиго со своей командой недоспасителей. И Абарай Ренджи, для которого любовь — это не чувство, а одно-единственное имя._

_Ещё Айзен, и Тосен, и Ичимару. Теоретики-дарвинисты-революционеры, надломившие и погубившие множество судеб._

_И это было очередным началом, а не концом, и Скалл чувствовала в себе гнев и усталость._

_~~/смена кадров/~~ _

_Венеция стояла потопленная, словно не до конца умершая Атлантида. Лабиринт узеньких улочек с чистой лазурной водой. Занавески, вырвавшиеся из окон в лёгком танце под неслышный человеческому уху вальс. Тихий звук воды, бьющий о стены.  
Не было привычного запаха гниющих моллюсков на стенах города. Не было городских голубей на площади Сан-Марко — и её затопило._

_… была фигура в тёмном одеянии, со скрытыми под капюшоном чертами.  
Скалл знала её имя. _

**3.**  
Она открыла глаза в другом мире и в другом месте — там же, где и упала, в гей-баре «Мария-Антуанетта». Хирако Шинджи держал её на руках, прикладывая к шишке на лбу лёд, вынутый из коктейля. Весло лежало где-то под рукой.

— Я всё вспомнила, — сообщила Скалл по-японски. Выдержала паузу. — А вот как с этим теперь жить вообще не ебу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> РАСШИФРОВКА  
> Х: Это был Реборн, да?  
> С: Как ты догадался?  
> Х: Ты его часто вспоминала. Говорила, что он — твой лучший учитель. И твоя первая серьёзная любовь.   
> С: Он так и не ответил взаимностью, так что мне уже всё равно. Зато его озаботило то, что ты типа «мой парень». Извини за это, кстати, мне просто было нужно, чтобы он отстал. Но ... так или иначе, он не одобрил.  
> Х: Ну и пошёл он нахрен. Ты можешь делать что хочешь.


	4. 4.

_Pay no mind to the battles you've won  
It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle  
Open your heart and hands, my son  
Or you'll never make it over the river_

— У вас, наверное, много вопросов, Урахара-сан.

Должно было бы быть наоборот, пожалуй. Ведь это у неё, Скалл, должны были бы быть вопросы. Но нет. У неё вечно всё складывалось не так, как у всех. Каждый «миллениал» отдал бы душу за честь быть по-настоящему особенным, но, увы, за свою оригинальность тоже надо платить.  
Нехоженая тропа мало того, что никому не известна, так ещё к тому же полна колючек и зарослей.

— Признаться честно, да, — отозвался Урахара, присаживаясь рядом.

Они были вдвоём, укутанные сентябрьскими сумерками. Под ногами тихо дышала вода пристани. Пахло солью, мокрым деревом и розмарином.

Скалл, пошарив в карманах, вынула жёлтый Кэмэл и молча предложила своему спутнику одну. Затем взяла себе и прикурила фиолетовым огоньком, щёлкнув пальцами.

— Банкай шинигами мне чем-то напоминает японскую мифологию, — начала она, затянувшись. Выдохнула. — Та же Рукия Кучики могла бы получиться отличной Юки-онной. Вам не кажется?

— Возможно, — после паузы заметил Урахара. — Не задумывался раньше об этом.

— Значит, технически, каждый шинигами и Пустой — это те же японские ками или другие духи из мифологии какой-нибудь другой нации, — продолжила Скалл. — Да?

— Согласно такой логике, вполне может быть.

— Значит, и мой занпакто с этим связан.

— Ваш занпакто, — улыбнулся Урахара, — дал нам больше вопросов, чем ответов. Вы ни разу не указали ни в одном из официальных документов его имя.

— Ну, в Готее-13 эта информация не считается обязательной, — пожала плечами Скалл, выдыхая дым.

Её порой удивляли законы «загробного» законодательства, но их было удобно использовать в своих целях. И она как (до сих пор, наверное) действительный Третий офицер Второго Отряда, знала об этом всё.  
Конечно, ведь иначе у неё бы не получилось склонить Сой-Фон и, соответственно, лейтенанта Омаэду не только к помощи вайзардам, но и к слежке за Айзеном. И ведь как выгодно это оказалось! Все словно забыли, что компетентность Второго Отряда дальше и шире, чем стереотипы. Операция под грифом «совершенно секретно» долго не распространялась дальше шести людей: самой Скалл, Сой-Фон, Омаэды, Йоруичи, Урахары и Кёраку Шунсуя.  
Уже потом пришлось подключить Одиннадцатый, но Аркобалено Облака с ними активно дружила, так что ей поверили.

— Обычно люди произносят имя своего духовного оружия во время тренировок или битв. Но, что интересно, никто не знал имени вашего занпакто. За сотню лет ни разу никому не назваться? — Урахара покачал головой. — Даже для меня это… загадочно.

Скалл затянулась и медленно выдохнула.  
— У меня были некоторые обстоятельства.

— Например?

— Например то, что мы с моим занпакто разделяем одно имя.

Лицо Урахары выразило удивление.  
— Фудзибара Таяки?

Под этим именем её и звали в Сейрейтее.  
Рокудо Мукуро украл японский вариант имени Скалл для своей ненаглядной куколки Хром. Пришлось подыскать что-то ещё. Не хотелось называться чем-то пафосным и очевидно анимешным, а «фиолетовые штаны» и традиционная японская сладость оказались тем, что надо.

— Нет, — Аркобалено покачала головой. — Скалл де Морт. Моё имя здесь. Понимаете… имя занпакто связано с тем, каким духом он мог бы быть. А именем моего оружия оказалась я сама. Конечно, это само по себе очень необычное имя, но всё-таки. Тем более, у меня же весло.

Она затянулась и выдохнула густой белесый дым. Стряхнула пепел в море.

— «Череп Смерти» и весло — это Харон, — объяснила. — Древнегреческий бог, перевозчик душ через реку Стикс. Шинигами сами по себе олицетворяют смерть, но шинигами, вся сила которого сосредоточена в цикле жизни и конца — это парадоксально мощно.

Урахара выпустил череду ровных колец дыма, наподобие Гэндальфа.  
— Я предполагал, что ваш занпакто использует стихию воды?

Это было правдой, потому что во время дружеских тренировок с вайзардами она применяла воду в силу.

— Конечно использует, — согласилась Скалл. — Но это вода не откуда-нибудь, а из Реки, к которой я имею доступ из моего сознания.

_Венеция стояла потопленная, словно не до конца умершая Атлантида. Лабиринт узеньких улочек с чистой лазурной водой. Занавески, вырвавшиеся из окон в лёгком танце под неслышный человеческому уху вальс. Тихий звук воды, бьющий о стены..._

— Понимаете, — продолжила Скалл, — кое-что произошло во время моей смерти здесь, пока я пыталась выгнать одно нездешнее божество. Кое-что очень значительное. Я использовала моё Пламя, (вы же знаете уже про них, да?), и сделала невозможное. Открыла портал в никуда, порвав само пространство. Но лучше, конечно, за мной не повторять. Я была зла и в отчаянии, моя Ярость полыхала ярче лесного пожара, и тогда я, чтобы стать ещё сильнее, вошла в режим Посмертной воли; но не через таблетки или пулю, имитирующие смерть, а старым беспроигрышным способом, который использовали ещё викинги — вскрыла себе глотку армейским ножом, — затянулась, выдохнула. — И это сделало меня достаточно мощной, чтобы выгнать чёртового Госта. Порвать границы мира там, где они тоньше всего, на воде, и выкинуть его. Но я не рассчитала, что меня саму может выбросить тоже. Собственно, так и получилось.

— Это объясняет ваше «иностранное присутствие», — согласился Урахара. Он зажёг вторую сигарету. — Но это не объясняет всего остального.

Скалл хмыкнула:  
— Тут мало что можно рассказать. Я очнулась в самой ругонгайской пизде глубоко на западе. На границе последнего района меня вымыло на берег вместе с веслом, словно с кораблекрушения. У нас с веслом уже каким-то образом была установлена связь. В Академии же я наврала, что подобрала безымянный асаучи трагически погибшего стажёра, едва ли выпускника, и так у меня и получился свой собственный занпакто.

— Умно, — легонько кивнул Урахара. — Признаться, на вашем месте сделал бы то же самое, Фудзибара-сан.

— Ну… вот так и получилось, собственно говоря. А моё огромное реацу я запечатала поглубже в весло, оставив себе что-то в пределах нормы, чтобы не вызывать ненужный интерес.

— Позвольте спросить, — вдруг встрепенулся Урахара. — А Банкай у вас есть?

— Есть, — честно ответила Скалл. — Но для меня он проблематичен.

— Не хотите… уточнить в чём?

— Не-а.

Помолчали. Фонари набережной уронили жёлтые борозды света на синие воды. Скалл спрятала окурок сигареты в карман, чтобы не засорять окружающую среду, и закурила новую.

— Айзен ведь убил вас, — медленно произнёс Урахара. — Там, в битве за Каракуру. По крайней мере, так показалось со стороны. Мы сначала решили, что вы мертвы, но затем Кёраку-сан нашёл ваш занпакто и заявил, что вы живы, но отсутствуете конкретно в нашем мире.

Скалл мягко улыбнулась, представив перед собой лицо капитана Восьмого.

— Кёраку-сан очень умён.

— Откуда _он_ знал?

— Ну-у-у… догадался.

Урахара поднял на неё бровь.  
Скалл кашлянула:

— Я не знаю, как объяснить, — затянулась, выдохнула. — Мы с ним, ну, сошлись в плане общения.

Бровь Урахары поднялась ещё выше.

— Кёраку-сан очень любит мировую литературу, — ничуть не смутившись, продолжила Скалл. — А в Готее есть клуб специально для таких любителей. И библиотека, конечно, со свежайшими переводами самых передовых текстов. Некоторые переводила я от скуки. Ну и он потихоньку сделал свои выводы. И потом, мы же общались. Ему, как человеку, прожившему много веков, хорошо видны новые поколения. И он меня раскусил.

— И никому ничего не сказал? — мягко спросила Урахара.

— Нет, — пепел с сигареты разбился о воду.

— Вы уверены? — донесся словно издалека голос бывшего капитана.

Скалл вдохнула полной грудью.

— Конечно. Ведь… — она обернулась и смерила Урахару неоднозначным взглядом, тёмным и тёплым, — ведь он меня полюбил, — отвернулась. — И перед тем, как вы что-нибудь скажете, я возражу: он действительно меня любил. И любит, наверное. Мы… мы были помолвлены на тот момент, когда Айзен швырнул меня сюда обратно.

Урахара снял шляпу и с видом глубокой задумчивости почесал голову. Стрельнул сигарету, чиркнул спичками, обдав запахом серы.  
Кёраку Шунсуй имел репутацию бабника и гедониста, к тому же языки шептали, что его дружба с капитаном Укитаке шла глубже дозволенных социальных норм. Точно так же сам Урахара жил своим образом эксцентричного торговца сладостями и чудака-изобретателя, лёгкого на подъём. Но для шинигами это — всего лишь масочничество. Вынудить актёра выйти из роли было сложной задачей, потому что каждая «игра» спасала своего главного героя от одиночества и тоски бессмертия.

Однако любовь была достаточной причиной, чтобы рискнуть.

— Ну и ну… — протянул Урахара после паузы. — А я-то думал, — его взгляд стал хитрым, — почему вы не вспомнили Шинджи, Таяки-сан. Если бы между вами двумя действительно была искра, то мигом бы вспомнили.

Ведь любовь, как правильно сказали в «Интерстелларе» — единственная сила, способная противостоять пространству и времени.

— Он мне когда-то нравился некоторое время, — призналась Скалл без тяжелого сердца. — Но Шинджи тогда не хотелось чего-то стабильного. Тем более, уж точно не с женщиной, которая хоть и работает против Айзена, но всё равно живёт с ним под одним небом. Так что… я немного потосковала и пошла дальше, соответственно. I've moved on.

Именно поэтому ей хотелось держать этот разговор именно с Урахарой, а не с Шинджи, который смотрел на неё не без надежды и некоторой робости, свойственной всем влюблённым на ранних порах. Теперь, с его возвращённым капитанским хаори (после заточения Айзена), он мог бы попытаться в моногамию и оседлую жизнь. Но сама Скалл тоже не топталась на месте.

Иногда у людей просто не складывается. Кто-то готов, кто-то нет. «Готовый» ждёт и ждёт, мучая себя переживаниями и томлениями, а потом перегорает и переворачивает страницу, начиная новую главу. И если «неготовый» потом возвращается и начинает сиять надеждой, уже ничего нельзя поделать.

Хотя какая-то часть Скалл всё равно не без ехидства веселилась над шутками про секс, которыми она так выбила из колеи Шинджи. За это стыдно не было.

— Как вы меня нашли?

Урахара тихо усмехнулся:  
— Обычными методами. Собственно, по вашему занпакто, пусть он, то есть она, и не очень хотели кооперировать. Далее создал несколько приборов. Вычислил координату вашей реальности и открыл туда портал. Затем смастерил ещё пару приборов, чтобы найти ваше местоположение. А дальше вы знаете.

— Спасибо, — честно поблагодарила его Скалл, заглянув ему в глаза. — Правда, спасибо.

Она спрятала очередной окурок в карман и закурила новую. Важные разговоры всегда толкали её на возвращение к вредным привычкам.

— Но меня не сюда швырнул Айзен, — вдруг сказала Скалл. — Меня воскресили после той моей значимой смерти в поединке с божеством (в недалёком будущем, которое скоро уже настанет), а потом отправили в прошлое. Наверное, Айзен просто хотел послать меня куда подальше, желательно, в небытие, но в этот момент мою душу дёрнули и вернули в родной мир.

— А воспоминания?

— Понятия не имею, — пожала плечами. — Хотя и казалось, очень сильно казалось, что чего-то не хватало, — усмехнулась, — в итоге только и стоило, что огреть меня веслом в лоб.

— Но оно ведь уже попадало вам в голову? — удивился Урахара.

— Да, но в затылок.

Было, конечно, ещё кое-что, о чём Скалл не рисковала говорить.  
В родном мире не существовали шинигами и Пустые; только отпечатки душ в виде привидений периодически выли и причиняли заботы: как в особняке Строцци, например. Удивительно, что Скалл не заметила там ничего паранормального, за исключением странных живых картинок перед глазами.  
При этом существовал Ад, если верить Рокудо Мукуро.  
И при всём вышесказанном, Скалл стала единственным существом родного мира, имевшим некоторую власть над переходом между жизнью и смертью.

В её сознании текла широкая река Стикс, потопившая призрак Венеции.  
И сама она знала, как человек знает где конкретно у него болит голова, что ей не потребуется портал, чтобы вернуться в Готей-13.  
Та самая гондола, блуждавшая в лёгком тумане по затопленным улочкам, приведёт её обратно мягко, как добрый друг за руку. И вернёт в родной мир живых, если Скалл того захочет.

Но она пока не собиралась рассказывать это Урахаре.

— Скоро пойдём? — спросила, пальцами смяв очередной окурок.

— А вы готовы?

— Вполне, — ответила Скалл, поднимаясь на ноги. В конце концов, Аркобалено Облака ещё не раз и не два вернётся, пока живы её друзья и Каркасса стоит гордо и прочно.

Портал Урахары, когда они в него вступили, необъяснимо пах влагой и розмарином. _«Нет, мой занпакто всё-таки сотрудничал с вами»_ — подумала Скалл. Но тоже ничего об этом не сказала.

Именно так пахла Река Стикс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> поскольку сюжет очень нелинейный (прям как я люблю), маленькая шпаргалка:  
> 1\. Скалл умерла в режиме супер-пупер Посмертной Воли, выгнав Госта куда-то в другой мир. Но её, умирающую, тоже засосало в пространственно-временной континуум, и она очнулась в Руконгае вместе с веслом.   
> 2\. На момент своей "смерти" в Бличе, она служили Третьим офицером во Втором Отряде, а также шпионила за Айзеном и дружила с вайзардами.   
> 3\. "Погибла" в битве за Каракуру, но потом оказалось, что Айзен просто швырнул её другой континуум, а весло почему-то осталось.   
> 4\. Поскольку время нелинейно и в измерениях течёт по-разному, она "воскресла" с остальными Аркобалено.   
> 5\. Несколько лет спустя появляется весло. В то время в Бличе Ичиго Куросаки уже потерял свои силы и ещё их не вернул.   
> (+) Скалл можно интерпретировать как Королеву Душ своего родного мира.
> 
> ВЕСЬ ФАНФИК ВОЗНИК ИЗ-ЗА ЭТОЙ ПЕСНИ, которую я здесь постоянно цитирую:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0YxeTjFn70


	5. Приквелл: Кёраку Шунсуй/фем!Скалл, пре-гет. "Библиотека"

Свечи в библиотеке уже отбросили свои длинные тени, когда он пришёл туда, чудовищно трезвый и отчасти сонный, чтобы потеряться по чужим жизням и эпохам на разворотах страниц.  
Ровные ряды шкафов пахли деревом и бумагой.

Кёраку Шунсуй неспешно и тихо, со звуком первого снега, прошёлся вдоль них, не заостряя внимания ни на чём, кроме тишины.  
Иногда ему нравилась тишина. На природе, например. Особенно, в компании Джуширо. Но тот в последнее время так сильно кашлял, что они сочли неразумным устраивать пикники в конце октября, когда уже почти облетели листья, но землю ещё не сковало морозом. И хотя Укитаке, улыбаясь, говорил, что лёгкая простуда поверх его вечной проблемы вряд ли убьёт его, Шунсуй всё равно не стал тревожить своего друга.

Ещё ему нравилась тишина библиотеки; конкретно этой, если быть точнее, наполненной литературой из-за моря, куда доступ не то, что шинигами, а и простым смертным оставался закрыт. Драгоценные манускрипты, написанные горизонтальными строчками, будили в Шунсуе что-то похожее на робость и очарование — что-то из детства. Он чувствовал себя маленьким наивным мальчиком с большими невинными глазами на пороге какой-то большой тайны или на пороге комнаты с сокровищами.

Ему нравилось это чувство; поэтому он периодически посещал библиотеку даже если не почитать (могло ещё не быть переводов), то хотя бы посидеть, тихо побродить или выкурить трубку на террасе.

В поздний час в «западной» библиотеке, отведённой для иностранных книг, обычно никого не было. Но не в этот раз.  
Между ровных рядов шкафов он увидел чью-то тёмную фигуру, сидящую за столом. Женскую фигуру.

Пока Шунсуй тихо подходил к единственному занятому столу, он узнал читательницу, так загадочно и ненарочно нарушившую его рутину. Фудзибара Таяки, с волосами цвета благородной лаванды, собранными в пучок, сосредоточенно читала некий текст и параллельно что-то писала на чистых листах бумаги.

Фудзибару нельзя было описать как парадоксально красивую женщину. Её черты лица были слишком острыми для азиатских женщин, а глаза — слишком большими и ясными. Её губы, мягкие и естественно розовые, не нуждались в красной помаде, и в ней не было ни послушания, ни японской кротости. Она ходила уверенно и тихо, широкими шагами, во время разговоров смотрела в лицо собеседнику и не стеснялась говорить то, что думает. Она избегала неприятных ей людей и общалась почти панибратски с теми, к кому благоволила. И всё равно оставалась некая загадка во всём, что она делала, было в этом что-то неподвластное привычной японской логике. Иностранность Фудзибары проявлялась во всём, даже в питании, и она этого не стеснялась, но и не слишком гордилась своей эксцентричностью, поэтому пространство вокруг неё казалось не слишком привычным, но новым и по-своему приятным, как смена сезонов года.

— Работаете, Фудзибара-сан?

Она полуобернулась на него. Её фиалковые глаза блеснули в полумраке, словно глаза кошки.

— Скорее развлекаюсь, капитан Кёраку.

Он подошёл ближе и заглянул немного за её спину.

— Должно быть, тяжело заниматься переводом в такой темноте.

Фудзибара пожала плечами.  
— Мне скучно. — Размяла немного шею, медленно мотнув головой. Что-то легонько хрустнуло. — Но всяко лучше, чем пить одной в своих бараках.

— Понимаю, — он не сдержал лёгкой улыбки. — Но порой одиночество скрашивает хорошая компания.

Она фыркнула.  
— Часть моей компании потеряна для этого мира. А я не спешу заводить новых друзей, беспорядочно пытаясь спасти себя от тишины.

Перед Кёраку всплыло лицо Лизы Ядомару, и в горле встал предательский ком. Фудзибара отвернулась от него, дав понять, что больше незаинтересована в разговоре.

Ни один Третий офицер не позволил бы себе этого; но она ведь отличалась от остальных.

Её голос вырвал Кёраку из собственных мыслей:  
— Она на вас не сердится.

— Вот как?

Он позволил себе сесть рядом на один из многочисленных пустых стульев.  
Легонько побарабанил пальцами по столу.

Прошло уже почти десять лет с того… Инцидента. Первые года три он провёл в запое, потом ещё два — в депрессии. Винил себя, и винил, и винил. Тосковал. Годы дружбы и привязанности к стольким людям коту под хвост, из-за того, что не рискнул пойти против системы, в создании которой отчасти участвовал. Это безусловно давило. Систему надо менять, говорил он себе. Если она несправедлива, нужны изменения. Но Кёраку одновременно понимал, нутром чувствовал, что время перемен ещё не пришло. Нужно было ждать и выжидать, готовиться, но не действовать.

— Как она? — вырвалось у него.

Фудзибара отвлекалась от своих текстов, взглянув на капитана исподлобья:  
— Довольно хорошо, — затем добавила, — не голодает. Они все… работают над своим диагнозом. В большинстве своём успешно. Им горько, разумеется, но не падают духом. — Откинулась на спинку стула и устало потёрла виски. — Чёрт, очень хочу курить.

— Разделите со мной трубку?

Она помотала головой, и Кёраку постарался не показать своё разочарование на лице.

— Нет, спасибо. Но если вы поделитесь со мной табаком, можно было бы выйти на террасу.

Ах да. Она предпочитала табачные самокрутки.  
Даже в этом проявлялась её «иностранность»; девушки, особенно в борделях, предпочитали тонкие длинные трубки. И опиум, разумеется. Хотя, насколько он помнил, лейтенант Мацумото тоже под влиянием подруги стала крутить табак. По её словам, потому что так хоть какие-то мужчины отворачиваются от прелестей женского тела, находя подобное курение неизящным.

Но Кёраку привык к обществу женщин сильных характером, способных быть наравне с противоположным полом. Наверное, именно поэтому Исе Нанао так хорошо прижилась на новом месте. Хотя, справедливости ради, не только поэтому.

Уже стоя на террасе, Шунсуй угостил Фудзибару табаком. Ловкими движениями, выработанными практикой, она свернула себе самокрутку из бумаги и чего-то, напоминающего вату. Зажгла толстый кончик искрой карманного огнива. Затянулась и замерла, вглядываясь в опустившиеся синие сумерки. Кёраку молча набил трубку и тоже закурил.

Силуэт Фудзибары сливался с мраком, словно сливовое дерево — тонкое, тёмное, простое в своей грации, но с глубоко пущенными корнями.

— Над каким переводом вы сейчас трудитесь? — разорвал он тишину.

— Мифы Древней Греции, — легко ответила Фудзибара. — Оторибаши-сан перевёл их с голландского на французский, видимо, затем собираясь с французского перевести на японский. Но не успел. Я просто заканчиваю начатое.

— У Роджуро осталось много незавершенных проектов, — с сожалением покачал головой Кёраку.

Бывший капитан Третьего отряда всегда благоволил к искусству. Главный меценат «западной» библиотеки, глава поэтического клуба и дирижёр оркестра Готея-13 — Сейрейтей потерял многое с его вынужденным уходом.

— Как и у каждого из них, — не без потаённой горечи отозвалась Фудзибара.

— Не сердитесь на меня, — устало попросил он.

Она удивлённо обернулась на него.  
— Я сержусь не на вас, капитан Кёраку.

Ему показалось, что это был первый раз за вечер, когда она действительно на него посмотрела. Зажав в губах самокрутку, Фудзибара устало потёрла лицо. Ответила после паузы:

— Всё это очень нелегко, и сложно, и… и опасно. Я сержусь из-за несправедливости, потому что пострадали не то, что невинные, но точно невиновные люди. Хорошие люди. И сама опасность осталась. Она как тень в углах, как паук в паутине. Словно ходишь по острию ножа.

Кёраку потёр подбородок:  
— Значит, вы считаете, это повторится?

— Безусловно. Ведь то, что с ними произошло — ненатурально. Их отравили или нарочно заразили, как это часто бывает в высших аристократических кругах. Но зачем? Чтобы ослабить Готей? Возможно. Но баланс восстановится лет через пятьдесят-шестьдесят. И что дальше? То же самое?

Он сам думал об этом между алкоголем, похмельем и одиночеством в своих покоях. Почему Совет Сорока Шести, не подводивший раньше, так сильно сдал? Почему расследование закончилось с побегом заключенных, хотя даже трава ещё не успела вырасти на могилах Шибы Кайена и его жены?  
Насколько глубоко должен находиться враг внутри системы, чтобы обернуть её против себя самой?

Фудзибара щёлкнула дотлевшую сигарету в траву и сложила руки за спиной, как строгий и внимательный наблюдатель. 

— Именно поэтому вы и решили перевестись во Второй? — полюбопытствовал Кёраку. — Чтобы поймать змею раньше, чем она сделает бросок?

Вздох.  
— И это тоже. Мне, — она нервно облизнула губы. — Мне бы хотелось изменить хоть _что-нибудь_ в сложившейся ситуации. И если всё, что я могу, это просто не пустить всё на самотёк или спасти несколько жизней, то весьма неплохо. У меня иногда получается. 

И было что-то в этих фиалковых глазах, какая-то чарующая и искренняя сила, озаряющая её лицо с не по-азиатскими острыми чертами, которая давала надежду. Крохотную, словно пламя свечи, но яркую и отважную, бросающую вызов темноте вокруг. Кёраку почувствовал восхищение к этой миниатюрной, но сильной женщине, и подумал, что мог бы научиться у неё не дрожать на ветру перемен, как листья осины.  
Любое плодотворное общение — это обучение, перенятие или разделение мыслей, нахождение взаимопонимания и точек соприкосновения. 

Его ещё не влекло к ней как к женщине, но влекло как к личности. И в этом крылась личная опасность. Кёраку довольно давно не влюблялся и так же давно не вёл долгих романтических отношений. Хотя, с другой стороны, Фудзибара-сан всегда могла ему отказать, и он бы не стал обижаться. У неё был на то внутренний стержень. И сам Шунсуй слышал, как она прогоняла поклонников. 

— Вам не нужно бороться с этим одной, — тихо произнёс он. 

Фудзибара глянула в его сторону и поймала на чужом лице серьёзность вперемешку с понимающим мягким взглядом.   
Она открыла рот, хотев что-то сказать, но потом передумала. Отвернулась. 

— Доверие, как и мост, строится долго. 

Кёраку улыбнулся.   
— Время для такого старика как я — точно не проблема. Вы будете здесь на следующей неделе в четверг вечером?


End file.
